Head Over Feet
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUU-CHAN! This is a quick yullen oneshot songfic! Please vote for Gaarin! T for swearing. YAOI!


**Head over Feet**

**A Yullen Songfic**

**Warning: Yaoi, country music, mild swearing.

* * *

**

Mizuhara: Happy Birthday Kanda!

Gaarin: This be my contribution! It's a country songfic in which Kanda and Allen decipher their feelings for each other. Aww!

Kanda: ... WTFCOUNTRYWTFWTFWTF I WANTED J-ROCK WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF-

Gaarin: Don't worry, Yuu! I'm writing lots of other lemony goodness stories, so this is just to hold you over until I can figure out how to describe Allen's climax.

Allen: -trembles- ...

Kanda: ... If you really want to know, it's like-

Allen: KANDA! Okay, on with the story!

Mizuhara: We don't own D. Gray- Man!

Gaarin: Or this song!

Mizuhara: Or Allen!

Kanda: I OWN ALLEN!

Allen: ...

* * *

The BakaTrio was sitting in the library. Kanda was pretending to read a book while listening to Allen and Lavi fight.

Lavi began to laugh. "Yuu-chan? He doesn't have a heart."

Allen pouted. "Yes, he does. He's just hiding it."

The matter had become one of large dispute lately, as Allen was firm in his belief that Kanda did have a 'heart', and Lavi was trying to get Allen to see the light. Kanda wasn't really sure whose side he was on.

Lavi smirked. "No, he does not. Have you, um, met Kanda? He's kind of the most merciless guy in the whole Order. He is not in possession of a heart."

Allen said, "He does! He does, Lavi! I know he does!"

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Kanda's too stoic to have a heart."

Allen said in a desperate voice, "Yeah, but underneath all that, he really does have emotions! Admit it, Yuu!"

Kanda looked up. "Admit what?"

"You do- you do have a heart! I know you do!"

Kanda che-ed. "Quiet, Moyashi. I'm trying to read."

Allen said, "Kanda, you have emotions! Don't hide it!"

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

Kanda laughed drily, and then put his book in front of his face, blocking his view of Lavi and Allen. "I'm trying to read, Moyashi."

Allen grabbed Kanda's shoulder, and gently shook him. "Kanda-san, you don't have to hide behind mirrors of deceit, you know... You can tell us your emotions, we're your friends! Deep down, I know you care, Kanda... Don't put up such a stoic façade!"

Lavi pulled Allen's hand away quickly, before Mugen could be unsheathed and Allen's hand could be severed. "It's really not an act, Allen-chan... Yuu-chan's a grumpy old walrus, that's all."

Kanda silently wondered how Lavi had connected him with a fat blubbery grey animal with tusks.

Allen shook his head. "Kanda, I know that deep down, you do have some uncorrupted virtue!"

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

Kanda looked over the top of his book at Allen. "Hn? Virtue?"

What the fuck was wrong with the Beansprout today? He was sticking up for Kanda...

_I'm not used to liking that_

"I AM TRYING TO READ! What do you have against Broadway Musicals of the 1940's?"

Lavi laughed. "Nothing. We're just trying to piss you off (and succeeding). So, anyway, Allen, did you take in our mission report to Komui?"

"Yup! He didn't ask any questions, he was too busy talking to Reever about something... And how was your mission?"

Kanda, pretending to be reading, looked up as he didn't hear a reply from Lavi, and saw that Allen and Lavi's faces were turned to him.

"What?"

Allen said, "How did your mission go, Kanda?"

Kanda stared.

_You ask how my day was_

Kanda mumbled, "Fine," and continued reading.

What was the Beansprout doing?

He peeked out over the top of his book yet again, and saw Allen toss his hair out of his face, away from his endless eyes. Kanda felt himself beginning to blush as he stared at the teen's slightly parted lips and rosy cheeks. He hid behind the pages of his book again.

Why on earth was he thinking this way about the Beansprout? It was wrong...

The ever- stoic Kanda?

Crushing on someone?

And a guy?

And Allen?

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

Allen said, "Well, um, did you want to go get some lunch, guys?"

Lavi chuckled. "Food, food, food... That's all you ever think about!"

Allen blushed. "That's not all I ever think about..."

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

Kanda stood up.

Lavi and Allen looked at him.

"Yeah, let's go get some food."

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

In the cafeteria, Allen sat on Kanda's left, and Lavi on his right. They were chatting about one of Komui's latest inventions. Kanda ate his soba silently.

Lavi looked over, just past Allen.

"Oh hey, Two-dot."

Kanda looked over to see Howard Link sitting by Allen. Allen looked a little uncomfortable. Lavi said, "What brings you here? Spying for Leverrier?"

"No," said Howard uncertainly, "I just came to eat lunch..."

He had a plate of cake in front of him.

Allen said, "Hey, Kanda, want to switch places?"

Kanda nodded without a second thought as to why he was doing Moyashi a favour, and they switched places.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

Lavi put his arm comfortably around Allen, making both Allen and Kanda stiffen.

"Lavi, get off me!" Allen pushed him away as Kanda and Howard watched.

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

Kanda said, "Lavi, fuck off."

Lavi grinned. "Jealous, Yuu-chan?"

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

"Okay, that's it. I'm leaving right now." said Kanda, standing and walking away.

Allen got up, and grabbed Kanda's arm, stopping him effectively. "Ne, Kanda? Why are you leaving?"

Kanda was about to say, "That BakaUsagi is beginning to piss me off," but he looked at Allen instead, and grabbed Allen's shoulder. "Come on, Moyashi."

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

Allen said confusedly, "K-Kanda? Where are we going?"

Kanda looked down at the bewildered teen he was dragging out of the cafeteria. "You brought this on yourself, you know."

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

Kanda dragged Allen all the way up the stairs to Allen's room, and then said, "Open the door."

Allen said, "Why are we going into my room?"

Kanda replied with a question, "Do you honestly think I have a heart?"

Allen nodded instantly. "Hai, b-but-"

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

Kanda smiled. "Open the door, then."

Allen was confused, but he reluctantly put his key in the door and pushed it open.

Kanda strode in, as Allen propped the door open with his foot.

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

Allen sat down on a chair. "Kanda, will you tell me what's going on now?"

Kanda nodded. "Listen closely, okay? Because repeating this would be fucking embarrassing."

Allen frowned. "Okay, what is it?"

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

Kanda said, "Beansprout-"

"My name is-"

"Shut up! You've always been like a brother to me."

Allen's eyes wetted. "R-really? Thanks so much, Kanda! That means a lot to me!"

"But lately..."

Allen's eyes widened.

_You're my best friend_

"Lately, I've been having these strange feelings about you. And I'm not sure what they mean, but I think... I think I like you Moyashi."

Allen sweatdropped, and then tried to save face by grinning.

_Best friend with benefits_

"That's nice, K-Kanda! Umm, I like you too!"

Kanda che-ed, and sat down on the bed. He looked up at Allen.

"No, you don't get it, baka... What... what I meant was that... I... love you..."

_What _(the fuck) _took __me so long_

There was a very long, uncomfortable silence. Kanda stood up, and was about to leave the room and go cut himself in some corner.

He was met with the full-on sensation of Allen crashing into him. Allen didn't smell like a beansprout, he smelled like caramel and sugar and sweet things abounding. And Kanda didn't mind, he was just extremely confused.

"I meant the same thing."

Kanda pulled Allen closer and closer into an incredibly tight, yet still comfortable hug.

* * *

The next morning, in the cafeteria, Lavi laughed and laughed.

"Yuu-chan? He doesn't have a heart."

Allen smiled at Kanda. "Yes, he does. I know it."

Lavi said, "Well, prove it!"

Allen said, "Kanda-kun, let's show them!"

Everyone was mildly shocked by the honorific. Everyone was shellshocked as Kanda pulled Allen into a kiss.

There was silence as Kanda smiled at Allen.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

Lavi was the first to speak. "Kanda! Why did you kiss Allen? I AM SO TELLING KOMUI!" Recently, the scientist's insane brother complex had extended past Lenalee to 'protect' other Exorcists like Miranda and Allen.

He stood up. Allen said, "Wait, Lavi! Don't!" He placed a gentle kiss on Kanda's lips. "See? It wasn't reluctant. I enjoyed it!"

Kanda che-ed. "I should hope so, Moyashi."

Lavi passed out.

_I've never wanted something rational_

Lenalee snapped a picture, and Kanda fingered her. Allen was just sitting next to him, that was all. And, I mean sure, he'd just kissed him. But that was all.

Lenalee smiled. "Yay! I never thought a good yaoi couple would come out of their closet in the Order!"

Somewhere, Tyki 'pfft'ed, and had a random whim to find Lavi and pin him to the floor in front of Lenalee and do despicable things, just to show her.

So he did.

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now

* * *

_

The Order took the fact that two of their best Exorcists were gay fairly well. Having them in love with each other was almost an asset, seeing as their Innocences synchronized almost twice as much, and they co-operated well during missions. Eventually, the other Exorcists even began getting protective over the couple. For example, Lavi smashed Leverrier through a wall after the man had said that Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker weren't a cute couple, and somehow, everyone neglected to help the overlord.

So he died.

* * *

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault

* * *

_

Mizuhara: xDDDD This is ooold.

Gaarin: Sorry, but I needed to post something...

Tyki: ... How did I get roped into that?

Gaarin: Oh yeah. WARNING: CONTAINS LUCKY, AND CHARACTER DEATH.

Mizuhara: Ding-dong, the bastard's dead!

Lavi: Yay!

Leverrier: ...

Gaarin: Review please, my lovelies!

Mizuhara: Said the spider to her flies?


End file.
